


Кристаллический излом

by faikit



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: По заявке с феста на кэпостарк-соо: «Лечь на стол переговоров»





	

Ладно бы хоть приличный стол переговоров попался. Гладкий, любовно отшлифованный, статусный – вызывающее красное дерево, роскошь, богатство, комфорт, безопасность.  
Или стеклянный. Минимализм, строгость линий, легкая прохладца поверхности, но надежность и красота, спрятанные за фасадом.  
Не свезло. Ни статуса, ни надежности. Стол железный, древний, как кассетные магнитофоны. Стол шелушится ржавчиной, как бродячий пес, разве что за ухом себя не чешет. Стол жалобно скрипит при попытке на него опереться и держится на чистом упрямстве привыкшего быть нужным предмета мебели.  
Кому он нужен. Здесь, в долбаном отсыревшем бункере в самом центре безымянного захолустья, где они со Стивом смотрят друг на друга неотрывно вот уже три минуты. Идут на мировой рекорд. Раньше-то полторы – предел. По прошествии или орали до хрипоты, или трахались до изнеможения.  
Орать не хочется, да и после Сибири как-то опасно. Не в том смысле, что Стив будет лупить его щитом в реактор, это вряд ли. Скорее нет желания жечь мосты, и так пропитанные керосином до самой сердцевинки трухлявых канатных тросов.  
Трахаться хочется очень. Стоило Стиву негромко и даже вкрадчиво подвесить в сырости и полутьме это свое «привет, Тони» – и тело подвело, приняв боевую стойку. Хорошо хоть в буквальном смысле пониже пояса не встало предательски – вышло бы неловко. Но жгучая похоть уже зародилась и теперь тянет поясницу, перетекает в пах, напряжением наполняет мышцы. Стив совсем рядом, напротив, по ту же сторону стола, на который Тони опирается бедрами – садиться за него точно не хочется, тем более, что со стульями здесь еще хуже. Когда переступает с ноги на ногу, стол горестно стонет.  
Припорошенная ржавчиной усталость металла – очевидно, правильно, совершенно нормально.  
С каждым может случиться. Переменные напряжения – а потом характерный усталостный излом.  
Но ничего, держатся как-то. Они со столом. Впрочем, ладно, столу проще – какие у него переменные напряжения. Так, тихо состарился на свалке истории. Но родство отчего-то все равно чувствуется.  
Стив тоже держится. Хмурится, правда, как-то без огонька. Прохладца на красивом лице неубедительна, скрещенные на груди руки не напряжены – что-что, а язык тела научился считывать безошибочно. Жаль, с языком, который словами, так круто не получалось никогда.  
Очередная попытка, которая если и не пытка, но уже близка.  
– Это лучшее предложение из всех возможных, – изорвать тишину пусть даже повтором приходится. Говорил уже, Стив возражал, потом сомневался, снова возражал, хотел большего. Свободы, независимости – всяких патриотических красивостей, от которых до реальной жизни далеко, как от Ваканды до Нью-Йорка. – Сможете вернуться. Остальное потом. Решим. Как-нибудь.  
«Вместе».  
Или по отдельности, но где-то рядом – так тоже можно. Тоже годится. В полушаге от кристаллического излома компромиссность, кто бы мог подумать, крепнет.  
Стив убирает морщинку между бровей, приоткрывает губы – и вот он, момент, когда нет предопределенности. До первого слова можно нафантазировать себе что угодно, солгать, придумать, охотно обмануться. Что вдруг все станет пусть и не как прежде, но хоть чуточку проще.  
– Я скучал, – выдыхает Стив нетривиальное, и ломается вдруг вовсе не там, где ожидалось. И не так.  
Вообще они парни гибкие, сговорчивые. В плане секса, так-то не очень. Раньше бывало по-всякому, и кто ведет – решали влет. Стив более охотно тратил время на подготовку, все эти приятные любезности. Сам он порой тоже, но точно не сегодня.  
Сегодня хочется разложить Стива на скрипучем железном столе, оседлать, крепко зафиксировав коленями бедра. Распластать руки, окольцевав запястья пальцами, вжать плотно, почти до боли. Насладиться уступчивой силой, вибрирующей от напряжения под ладонями.  
Ворваться в рот, сразу с языком и зубами – нет сил ждать.  
В распахнутых голубых глазах очень много хорошо знакомого и примесь нового: доля неверия, щепотка облегчения, ломтик горечи. Взболтать, не вздумайте смешивать.  
За рельеф твердых мышц под кончиками пальцев душу можно продать. Или родину. Но ничего продавать не приходится – если просто содрать футболку, огладить жадными руками все это богатство, а потом расправиться с пряжкой ремня и дернуть вниз тугие джинсы. Форменные брюки тоже отлично обтягивают эту роскошную задницу, но Стив в тесных джинсах – порочное удовольствие, которым насытиться невозможно.  
Когда он нетерпеливо смыкает пальцы на твердеющем члене, Стив вскидывает бедра, кусает губы, сглатывая стон.  
Да ладно. Не для кого стараться – здесь-то точно никто не услышит. Здесь только скрипучий стол, сырость подземелья и разгоряченный Стив. Темная похоть и лихорадочное дыхание.  
Соскучились, что поделать.  
Тоже с каждым может случиться.  
Раскрывает наскоро, спешно – ладно бы хоть Стив не торопил. Но ведь торопит, подается всем собой – только бери. От этого туманится перед глазами и вышибает остатки терпения.  
Он одним движением входит в Стива по слюне – если резинка, спасибо дурным привычкам, нашлась, то остальное как-то не предусмотрел. Стив только затаивает ненадолго дыхание, а потом снова торопит. Давай, ну же, быстрее.  
Стол скрипит и покачивается, будто вот-вот рухнет.  
Держись, родной, рычит он ему и разгоняет темп. Когда почти готов сорваться, обхватывает ладонью истекающий смазкой член Стива, дергает рукой раз-другой – и этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы выдрать все-таки из его горла стон.  
Ржавчина шершавится, царапается, въедается в кожу – собственную и Стива. Но стол все равно молодчина и герой, выдержал.  
Стив легко касается виска губами, целует в уголок рта. Если судить по языку тела, все круто. Лучше быть не может. Все просто и понятно.  
С другим языком, тем, который словами, по-прежнему никакой ясности.  
Стив набирает воздуха в легкие – когда лежишь головой на плече, такое чувствуется. А что скажет важное – это ясно и так.  
Но момент, когда нет предопределенности, остается всегда.


End file.
